deaths_unitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
O'Neil Bell
| birth_place = Jamaica | death_date = | death_place = Atlanta, Georgia, U.S. | style = Orthodox | total = 32 | wins = 27 | KO = 25 | losses = 4 | draws = 1 }} O'Neil Bell (December 29, 1974 – November 25, 2015) was a Jamaican professional boxer who held the unified WBA (Super), WBC, IBF and ''The Ring'' magazine cruiserweight titles. . Retrieved 2015-11-26. Professional career Bell lost his second fight against an Algerian amateur star (M.Benguesima) but kept winning for years after that. He defeated former IBF champion Arthur Williams twice by KO and climbed the rankings. He defeated Canadian Dale Brown in a controversial but unanimous decision on May 20, 2005 on Friday Night Fights to capture the vacant IBF title. He unified the belts by beating Frenchman Jean-Marc Mormeck, on January 7, 2006, for his WBA and WBC belts making Bell the second undisputed champion of the division, with Evander Holyfield being the first. The IBF later stripped Bell in April 2006 for pulling out of a mandatory bout against Steve Cunningham because of a tooth problem. After nearly 11 months of inactivity, Bell was due to take part in the postponed Superfighter Tournament at heavyweight on December 1 of that year. Bell lost the WBA and WBC belts to Jean-Marc Mormeck on March 17, 2007 in the Frenchman's backyard in Levallois, France via a close but unanimous decision. On April 19, 2008, in Poland, Bell fought former WBC light heavyweight champion Tomasz Adamek. Bell was dropped in the first round and quit after the end of round seven, citing that he was feeling dizzy and sick. After the Adamek fight, Bell announced his move to the heavyweight division, saying that making the cruiserweight limit sapped his strength for his last two fights. Bell's first heavyweight bout was scheduled to be against Willie Palms on January 14, 2009, but that fight never occurred. Outside the ring On February 5, 2007, Bell allegedly threw an axe at his sparring partner, Larry Slayton, while training in the woods of Big Bear, California. He was subsequently arrested on the count of assault with a deadly weapon, but was released. http://sports.espn.go.com/sports/boxing/news/story?id=2755686. Disappearance According to ESPN's Wednesday Night Fights on August 8, 2007, Bell, who was originally scheduled to appear, was not available to fight or be contacted in any form. He was scheduled to against Louis Azille on the fight card, but his promoter pulled him from the fight three weeks prior because he could not be located. Death Bell was shot and killed while being robbed in Atlanta, Georgia, on November 25, 2015.Chaykovsky, Edward (November 25, 2015). "O'Neil Bell Shot and Killed By Robbers in Atlanta". BoxingScene. Retrieved November 25, 2015. Professional boxing record |- |align="center" colspan=8|'32 fights', 27 wins (25 knockouts), 4 losses (3 knockouts), 1 draw |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Type' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |-align=center | Win |align=left| |align=left| Rico Cason |TKO |1 |17/12/2011 |align=left| Arlington, Virginia, United States |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Richard "Destroyer" Hall |TKO |2 |04/06/2011 |align=left| Hollywood, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Tomasz Adamek |TKO |8 |19/04/2008 |align=left| Katowice, Poland |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Jean-Marc "Marksman" Mormeck |UD |12 |17/03/2007 |align=left| Levallois-Perret, Hauts-de-Seine, France |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jean-Marc "Marksman" Mormeck |KO |10 |07/01/2006 |align=left| New York City, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Sebastiaan Rothmann |KO |11 |26/08/2005 |align=left| Hollywood, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| "Cowboy" Dale Brown |UD |12 |20/05/2005 |align=left| Hollywood, Florida, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ezra Sellers |KO |2 |04/09/2004 |align=left| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Derrick "Royalty" Harmon |TKO |8 |19/12/2003 |align=left| Rosemont, Illinois, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Kelvin "Concrete" Davis |TKO |11 |23/05/2003 |align=left| Concho, Oklahoma, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| "King" Arthur Williams |TKO |9 |08/11/2002 |align=left| Las Vegas, Nevada, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Eric "Landlord" Davis |TKO |3 |28/06/2002 |align=left| Atlanta, Georgia, United States |align=left| |- |style="background:#abcdef;"|Draw | |align=left| Ernest "M-16" Mateen |TD |3 |26/04/2002 |align=left| Rosemont, Illinois, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ka-Dy King |TKO |3 |09/04/2002 |align=left| Rosemont, Illinois, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| "King" Arthur Williams |TKO |11 |07/09/2001 |align=left| Hankinson, North Dakota, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jason "Nightmare" Robinson |UD |10 |03/07/2001 |align=left| Atlanta, Georgia, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jose Luis Rivera |TKO |11 |10/05/2001 |align=left| East Saint Louis, Illinois, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| James "Hurricane" Walton |TKO |10 |18/01/2001 |align=left| Biloxi, Mississippi, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Michael "Gold" Rush |KO |5 |19/10/2000 |align=left| Columbus, Georgia, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Eric "Landlord" Davis |TKO |2 |13/10/2000 |align=left| Stone Mountain, Georgia, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jose Hiram Torres |TKO |3 |02/06/2000 |align=left| Boston, Massachusetts, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| John "Papa" Moore |TKO |3 |22/04/2000 |align=left| Atlanta, Georgia, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Wes "Tinker" Taylor |TKO |3 |27/01/2000 |align=left| Atlanta, Georgia, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| George Holder |TKO |2 |03/09/1999 |align=left| Cherokee, North Carolina, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Carl "Kojak" Handy |TKO |4 |11/08/1999 |align=left| New Orleans, Louisiana, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| John Ivan Battle |KO |2 |03/03/1999 |align=left| Atlanta, Georgia, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Cliff Nellon |TKO |4 |22/01/1999 |align=left| Tunica, Mississippi, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| John "Hurricane" Carter |TKO |1 |13/11/1998 |align=left| Cherokee, North Carolina, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Larry Donnell |TKO |2 |30/07/1998 |align=left| Atlanta, Georgia, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| James Sealey |KO |1 |26/06/1998 |align=left| Doraville, Georgia, United States |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Mahamed Benguesmia |KO |4 |11/04/1998 |align=left| Columbia, South Carolina, United States |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| William Holyfield |TKO |1 |19/02/1998 |align=left| Atlanta, Georgia, United States |align=left| |} See also * List of cruiserweight boxing champions * List of WBC world champions * List of undisputed boxing champions * Reigning boxing champions References External links *Bell wins the IBF cruiserweight title * Category:1974 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Cruiserweight boxers Category:World cruiserweight boxing champions Category:International Boxing Federation champions Category:Jamaican boxers Category:World Boxing Association champions Category:World Boxing Council champions Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Male boxers Category:Jamaican murder victims Category:People murdered in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Murdered boxers Category:Deaths by firearm in Georgia (U.S. state)